Unexpected Confessions
by Green Soul
Summary: Harry and Ginny have an idea about how to get Ron and Hermione to admit their feelings for each other. But something doesn't go according to plan... Please please please review! This is my first fanfic!


Unexpected Confessions

By Green Soul

Summary: Harry and Ginny have an idea about how to get Ron and Hermione to admit their feelings for each other. But something doesn't go according to plan…

***************

Hermione looked through the list of ingredients for potions class. All the ingredients were flowers. Hermione gave a sigh of relief. She hated having to touch newt's toes and spider eyes.

"Class," said Professor Snape, in his usual hostile voice, "this is a Confession Potion. Drinking it will force you to confess your feelings to the one you love." His lip curled, as if the very idea of such a potion disgusted him. Apparently the potion was part of the curriculum and could not be avoided.

Hermione smiled. Sometimes Snape forced a student to try the potion when they were finished. If she were picked, she had nothing to worry about. She didn't love anyone.

She glanced sideways at Ron. He was studying the contents of his cauldron with a doubtful expression. Brown coils of smoke rose from its depths. He looked so cute when he was worried.

"Ron, you had to add the Trifula flower _before_ the Latis flower. And you're stirring the wrong way. It's up and down, not in circles."

He looked at her, half grateful, half annoyed. "Well, it's not like I ever get my potions right, why would today be any different?"

"Oh, you're not that bad. Look at Malfoy's potion. It's bubbling up everywhere and it smells like a dead skunk."

Ron grinned. She loved the way he smiled. She loved making him smile.

Oh, no. Hermione turned her attention back to her own potion. It was still coming along nicely, to her relief. The golden speckles of dust floated through the air above her cauldron, just as the book said. It smelled so good. Like honey and fresh flowers. It smelled _warm._

_**************************_

Ron looked at his potion. It was a little better now, thanks to Hermione. This potion was an odd one, he thought. Why would anyone need a potion for confessing feelings? If he liked anyone, which he didn't, he wouldn't need a _potion_ to help him get on with it.

Hermione's potion smelled delicious. Like sugar quills and chocolate frogs. He watched her pick the petals off a Yarlow flower, with her gentle hands. He thought of the old muggle custom that Hermione had once mentioned. Apparently muggle girls sometimes plucked petals off of flowers and said "he loves me," then "he loves me not" with each petal. He wondered if she was doing it now. Who would she be thinking about? Maybe Harry? He was surprised by the sudden anger that flared up inside him. No, he thought. She shouldn't like Harry. Because they're both my best friends.

He snuck another look at her. She was pushing a strand of wavy brown hair behind her ear. He kind of wanted to touch that hair, to see if it really was as soft as it looked. It was just curiosity, that was all. Besides, they were best friends. Shouldn't he have a right to know if her hair was really that soft?

****************************************

Harry smirked at them both. He saw them both sneaking glances at each other. They were both so _stupid_. Even Hermione, and that didn't happen at all often. It was so obvious what was going on, except to them. He knew that neither of them realized how they felt about each other.

He glanced down at his potion. There it was, in all its golden glory. How convenient.

It was time to take action.

**************************************

"Are you still writing to Vicky? You've been writing for the past hour! You're ink bottle is almost empty!"

"Well, then I can't be writing that much longer, can I, Ronald?"

"What are you writing?"

"That's none of your business, Ronald Weasley! I am perfectly entitled to write letters to _Viktor_ if I want to, and I don't have to tell you what I write! Honestly, Ronald, why do you care?"

"I don't! I just think it's stupid that you still write to him! It's been a year since you've seen him. Besides, he's just a ruddy pumpkin head! He can't really say anything interesting in his letters anyway!"

Hermione glared at him. "A pumpkin head?! Look how mature _you_ are, Ronald Weasley! And for your information, Viktor is _very_ interesting to talk to. At least _he_ doesn't call people stupid names!"

"Yeah, well, I bet that's cause he can't even think of any!"

"Ronald, what do you WANT from me? EVERY time I write to Viktor you act like this! Are you telling me that you're not ALLOWING me to write to him? Because you hardly have the right!"

"What, do you still _like_ him?"

"Ron, I've TOLD you a million times that we're just friends now! Why do you care?"

Hermione sprang to her feet, fighting tears. "You do this ALL the time, Ron! Why?! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Ron was taken aback. "Ugh, NEVERMIND then. Finish your novel to Krum," he spat, leaving the common room.

Hermione pushed the parchment away and put her head in her hands to hide her tears. She didn't understand why Ron was so pushy. He was supposed to be her friend. Why was he acting like this? She hated it when they got into fights.

****************************************

Harry waited sympathetically in the boy's dormitory. He had heard the entire argument from there. Ron stormed in, looking angry but slightly hurt and confused.

"Ron, you gotta tell her. All of this fighting—it's got to stop."

"Tell her what, Harry? That Krum is an idiot and she shouldn't write to him?"

"No, that you're in love with her."

Ron's head snapped up. "WHAT?" he said, completely appalled. "I am NOT in love with her! We're best friends!"

"Ron, it's completely obvious. You may not know it yet. But believe me. You're in love with her. And she's in love with you."

"Harry, that's completely ridiculous. WHERE did you get that idea?"

"Oh, really Ron. Why do you think you get so upset when she writes to Krum? Why did you care when she went on a date with Avery?"

"I was just being a friend. Those two are gits."

"Ron, just think about it."

"I'm NOT in love with her, Harry."

Ron yanked his curtain shut. Harry sighed. Fine, then. On to plan B. He chuckled. This was going to be fun.

**************************************************

"Hermione, what happened? Did you and my stupid brother fight again?" Ginny sat down next to Hermione.

"He won't leave me alone, Gin! He just goes on and on about how I shouldn't write to Viktor. Like he has any say in the matter! I just don't get it!"

"As much as I hate to say it, Hermione, I think he's in love with you."

"WHAT? That's impossible. We're just friends."

Ginny steeled herself. "And I think you're in love with him?"

Hermione gaped at Ginny. "Are you out of your mind? That's insane! There is absolutely no way I could like _him_. I mean, no offence, Ginny, but haven't you noticed how thick and _annoying_ your brother is?"

Ginny smiled. "No arguments there. But think about it. It's completely obvious to everyone else."

"Impossible." Hermione shook her head and left for the dormitory.

Ginny laughed to herself. Harry had just told her a most brilliant plan…

******************************************

Hermione and Ron sat next to each other at breakfast. But that was really only because there was nowhere else left to sit. Harry and Ginny had made sure of that.

"Morning, you two," said Harry cheerfully, as he examined their sullen faces. "What do you want to drink? Pumpkin juice? Tea?"

"Pumpkin juice," they both said together. Harry gave a nod and turned his back, busying himself with the glasses. He poured a golden liquid into the juice, careful that they wouldn't notice too much.

"There you are."

Hermione and Ron, tired as they were, both drank.

Neither of them noticed, but the juice tasted a little more sweet than usual.

**********************************************

In the halls, Hermione and Ron were still steadfastly ignoring each other. Until Ron decided to open his mouth.

"How's Vicky doing?"

Hermione's silence immediately evaporated. Her wand was suddenly pointed straight at his head. Apparently her sleepless night had not improved her mood.

"_Cuerpo Impactus,_" she shrieked, watching as Ron flew backwards before hitting the ground with a thump.

"MISS GRANGER! Did I just see you curse another student?"Professor McGonagall was storming down the hallway.

"_Cara Morbidus_!," yelled Ron, still on the ground, his wand pointing at Hermione. Her face began to turn pink, then erupted in red dots.

"MR. WEASLEY! GRANGER! DETENTION! You will come to my office during dinnertime today." She looked at them sternly, but there was also a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"Evanesco," she said to the red dots, and they vanished.

*************************************************

"Very well, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, you will both be planting cloud trees in the greenhouse," said Professor McGonagall, when the time for detention came. "Mind you don't curse each other while you're planting."

Ron and Hermione walked side by side to the greenhouse. The cool air had just a hint of cold.

They ignored each other.

Determined to pretend that the other didn't exist, they began to plant in the empty greenhouse. They cloud trees were beautiful, and they grew in minutes. Hermione couldn't help admiring the way they sprang from the soil and the clear trunks held up a cotton-candy ball of white fluffiness. It was like the trees were pretending to be clouds. Hermione glanced at Ron. He was very determinedly trying to pack a seed down with soil. "Why won't this bloody thing grow," he muttered to himself.

Hermione looked at him discreetly. He was so… Ron. She realized that maybe she liked him just like that. She wouldn't want him to change. He was really tall this year, and all that quidditch… well, it had made him very strong-looking. _Ginny can't have been serious_, she thought,_ There's no way I could like Ron. I mean, as a friend, yes. But… he's so thick. And he never even studies. But… actually it's kind of cute when he asks me to help him with an essay. He puts on this really adorable face so that I can't say no. And he's always sucking on sugar quills, and then finishing his whole box without realizing it. And… he's using the wrong kind of soil. It's supposed to be svera soil. He's just using the regular kind._

"Um… Ron?"

He looked at her angrily.

"Yes, Hermione? Am I doing something wrong again? I guess you can't help but tell me. You always like being right."

"Umm.. No. I just wanted to say…. Sorry. You know, for cursing you. I guess I just lost it."

Ron looked at his hands. "Oh.. I'm sorry too. It's not my business if you write to Krum. I don't know why, I just… get really angry when I see you writing to him. He doesn't deserve you, Hermione."

Hermione studied Ron. He was so sweet. She had a nagging thought. "Well… who does deserve me then?"

"I don't know…" Was it her imagination, or was Ron blushing slightly? "I know you said you don't like Krum. Do you—I mean, do you like anyone now?"

Hermione blushed. "No, I don't."

Did Ron look disappointed?

Hermione changed the subject. "By the way," she said, grinning lightly, "You're using the wrong kind of soil."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Of course I am."

Hermione smiled despite herself. Ron knew her too well. And his eyes were so… blue. They looked amazing, even when he was rolling them. They calmed her down, somehow.

"It's this one…" she passed him the bag she was using, a bag containing small glittering particles, like sand. He reached for it. His hand touched hers. Hermione felt herself blushing, and Ron felt his ears grow warm. Was it suddenly getting hard to breathe? The place where Hermione hand had touched his tingled a little.

He distracted himself by pouring some out into the pot, covering the seed.

"It's still not growing," he said, disappointed.

"Well, you have to do this." Tentatively Hermione took Ron's hand. She held it on the soil and made it go in circles. "See? You have to coax the seed to grow."

She could have just demonstrated herself. But, she wasn't sure why, but she kind of wanted to see what Ron's hand felt like in hers. It was just curiosity. His hand was warm, and strong. She regretfully let go. Ron's ears were now completely red. He had been startled when Hermione took his hand. But now he was kind of disappointed when she let go. Why would that be?

_She's my best friend,_ he reminded himself. _I can't go around wanting to hold hands with her. That would just be… wrong. Besides, why would I even want to? She's just old Hermione. She never takes her eyes of her books and always nags me. But I kind of like it when she nags me. It's just so… Hermione of her to nag me. And she doesn't give up. And when her hair falls over her face when she's reading I always kind of want to touch one of her curls._

He saw Hermione looking at him, a kind of curiosity in her eyes. He noticed how they looked like warm chocolate.

"Um.. Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"You're tree is growing, see?"

Ron looked, and sure enough, the tree was growing, quite faster than any of the others Hermione had planted. It bloomed rapidly, and the cloud formed itself into an odd shape.

"Is that… does that look like a heart to you?" Hermione asked, furrowing her brow.

"Yeah… you know it kinda does…" Ron's voice was soft now, as was Hermione's.

"It's kind of pretty, don't you think?"

"It is, I suppose….. Err, Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"I really am sorry. About yesterday."

"It's alright. Ron?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Do _you_ like anyone?"

"Maybe."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you."

He was so unpredictable at times. Right now his blue eyes were so soft. He looked so sincere. It made her heart thump a little more than usual.

Ron stared at Hermione. She was so beautiful. There was glittery powder all over her hair from the soil. The urge to touch it was irresistible. Tentatively he reached out and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. It was even softer than it looked. He had thought that was impossible. Hermione blushed, glancing down.

"Ron…," she whispered, a little embarrassed. "You know… yesterday Ginny said something to me. She said that… that you like me. And that I like you. And that we just don't know it yet."

"Harry said the same thing to me," Ron said quietly, his ears now turning violet.

"Do you think… maybe it's true?" She searched his face anxiously. She realized that she wanted him to say yes. She wanted him to be in love with her, because she was in love with him. She loved the way he never studied and complained about her reading too many books, and she loved the way he ate sweets and always pretended not to care when really he did, and she loved his red hair and his deep blue eyes.

Ron couldn't answer. He wanted her to say she loved him. Because suddenly he knew that he loved her. Because it had been jealousy that made his so angry about Krum. He loved the way she never stopped reading and the way she nagged him about studying. He loved the way she played with her hair and the way it could never be tamed, just like her. He loved the way she was haughty and stubborn and always right.

Her lips looked so soft and inviting. He wanted to kiss her.

He steeled himself for what he was about to do.

"Well," he whispered, wanting to look away from her face but not quite able to, "If I liked you… I'd have to do this."

Tentatively he leaned in and brushed his lips to hers. A question.

He almost couldn't bring himself to stop asking.

Hermione made a noise that made him shiver, but not from the cold. She put his arms around him and pulled him back to her, kissing him, not a question, a statement. His lips were warm and soft. He tasted like the chocolates he ate so often. She could hardly believe what was happening, but she couldn't stop. She was kissing her best friend, Ron, the boy she'd known since she was eleven. They had played chess on a life-size chess board, he had sat by her while she was petrified, she'd come after him when a black dog bit him on the leg. And now they were kissing, and she didn't want to stop. She brought one hand up to cup his face.

Hermione's lips tasted a thousand times better than sugar quills. Ron wrapped his arms around her slim waist, leaning her into the invisible trunk of the heart-shaped tree. He was kissing his best friend, his bright eyed, bushy-haired, book-loving best friend, and he didn't want to stop. She was so warm. He hesitantly touched her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, running it gently from side to side. With a small sigh, Hermione parted her lips and Ron moaned, now clutching her hair.

They were both panting when they stopped for air, relishing their closeness.

"I love you," he whispered into her lips.

Hermione smiled. "I love you," she whispered back.

************************************************************

Harry and Ginny were, very coincidentally, going for a walk past the green houses. They just happened to see something very astonishing. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the ground, leaning on the trunks of the cloud trees. And they were kissing.

"It worked!" said Harry triumphantly, grinning at Ginny. "They admitted it!"

"Umm, Harry…?" Ginny said, laughing.

"What?"

"You know how you told me to hide the Confession Potion for you? Well… it was gone this morning. I don't know where it went. So anyway, I just gave you honey. Ron and Hermione didn't drink any potions. They did it all by themselves!"

"What? Really? Why didn't you tell me? What do you reckon happened with the real potion, then?"

********************************************

Fred and George were laughing silently behind a cluster of trees. They were watching Ginny and Harry standing there, confused.

"Two more minutes till it takes effect," said George.

"My little sister, all grown up," said Fred, faking sentimental tears.

*************************************************

When Ron and Hermione left the green house a couple minutes later, holding hands and covered in sparkling soil, they were shocked to find Ginny and Harry kissing.


End file.
